Betrayal, love and surprises
by LexxieKra
Summary: Derek and Chloe are expecting, but what unfolds at the safe house when a unexpected set of twins stir up some seriously unexpected trouble. Set about ten years after the reckoning. Read and pretty please review my lovelies! 3
1. Chapter 1 Was my cooking that bad?

Hello My lovely readers! thank you so much for clicking on my story! please let me know what you think, I would seriously love it.  
AS much as it breaks my heart.. I do not own Darkest powers or any of the charcters. but how awesome would that be?! XD

Dereks Pov

My eyes snapped open as the smell of vomit filled my nose, I heard the retching coming from the bathroom attached to our room. I jolted out of bed and headed towards the lighted room, only to find Chloe perched over the toilet, drying heaving and crying.  
"Chloe, love what's wrong?" I asked as I kneeled beside her, pulling her curly blonde hair away from her face and rubbing her back.  
"Derr, I thin-" She was cut off by another spray of vomit erupting from her, my heart sunk a little as fresh tears rolled down her face.  
"Shhh, it's okay love, I'm here, it's okay" I kept telling her, I was in full blown panic mode.  
"Tori! Tori come here!" I screamed from the bathroom door, Tori rushed in still in her pajamas, blinking the sleep from her eyes.  
"Derek, what in the name of the seven hells would you wake me up for at this hou-" She stopped as a another round emitted from Chloe.  
"Tori, call an ambulance or something" I begged her. She just glared at me and stepped past where i was kneeling on the floor, she crouched beside Chloe and lifted her head up.  
"Clo, hey hun it's Tori, I need you to tell me when you last had your period." She talked to her softly  
"Marc-" more vomit on Chloe's behalf, more panic on mine  
"March, it's the first day of may today. Derek, congrats. now I'm going back to bed" She patted Chloe on the head and walked out of our bedroom, closing the door firmly behind her. Finally the vomiting stopped, and she leaned over and rested her head on my arm, wiping her mouth with her pajama sleeve. I picked her up and carried her to our bed, and gave her the glass of water she keeps on our night stand for when she has nightmares. cleaning up the bathroom I laid down beside her and stared at her stomach. Could she be? I didn't know.. I laid against her, hearing her heartbeat, it's slowed beat relaxing me as she fell even deeper into sleep. Eventually, I closed my eyes against the darkness of the night leaking into our room, but I didn't sleep a bit.


	2. 2 Is it just me or are we getting old?

Again, as much as it breaks my heart, I do not own DP or any of the amazing characters..

The next day, I sat in the waiting room of Dr. Laurens office, waiting for the news. Lauren and Chloe walked out, and Chloe grinned at me, and even Lauren seemed kind of happy. She had always made it clear, her grand distaste of me, but we started getting along a little better after Chloe's 19th birthday. I gently took Chloe in my arms and drowned myself in her perfect blue eyes.  
"So, it's true?" I asked, trying to contain my smile.  
"Yep, and that means you're gonna have to put up with a lot more puking the next couple months" She commented and cuddled herself into my chest and wrapped her arms around my neck. I only chuckled and kissed her forehead.  
"Happily" I whispered. We walked to our car holding hands and drove home. I thought about how far we've come since we first met, it's been eight years since we took down the Edison group, it was quite a fight.  
I was recalling the small details when Chloe was suddenly laughing vigoursly from the passanger seat beside me, I glanced over and asked her what was so funny, unable to stop the smile on my face.  
"Ten years ago today, I arrived at lyle house. Ten years, can you believe it?" she chuckled and gripped my hand a little tighter, she focused her gaze out the window. Arriving back at the house, Tori opened the door before we made it up the front walk and was asking Chloe about her ailment. She simply smiled and nodded  
"Om my goodness, Chloe that is fantastic. and don't worry I havn't told anyone else yet so you guys get to make the big annoucment!" she bounced on the her feet with excitement. Tori bowed and made a "after you" gesture with her arms. We walked in and found Simon and Nate Bickering playfully as they normally did. They where pretty much best friends ever since Nate discovered his powers. He had come to live with us about two years ago, being a really late bloomer, Nate was a Shamen.  
"Hey guys, go find everyone else, will you? got something to announce" Derek said to his Simon.  
"You got it bro" Simon replied as he and Nate went to round everyone up. Within ten minutes, everyone had gathered in the living room. Taking a deep breath,  
I smiled so big my face hurt and I stepped forward, shutting everyone up, and I opened my mouth to start.


	3. 3 Surprise!

Mary: This is pretty good  
Lexx:Thank you  
Mary:You know you don't own any of of DP or it's charcters, right?  
Lexx: *sobs hysterically* yes..

~ Chloe Pov~~

Standing beside Derek, I looked around the room as he spoke, grinning at everyone. Kit was sitting in this Favorite recliner, staring at Derek, his brows knit together.  
"So Chloe and I have a pretty big announcement for everyone" He began From where she was snuggled up on Simon's lap, Liz's eyebrows shot up and she started smiling. Tori stood beside them practically bouncing with excitement.  
"We found out today, and I don't know how this kind works with supernaturals, or at all really.." He trailed off for a second, making me grin even more.  
Nate and Rae grinned at each other, his arm around her shoulders and her hand on his knee.  
"Chloe's pregnant." Derek finally said. The whole room burst out in gasps and cheers and screams of delight. Which made me giggle. I glanced over at Kit, who was smiling so big it looked like his face would fall off. Everyone came and hugged us and congratulated us. Tori and Liz both came over and told me that I could come to them if they needed anything at all. I hugged them both, I was just so happy. Things quieted down as we all cuddled up around the living room, Kit had just began asking how we found out when there was a knock at the door. Kit got up and answered it, and on the other side stood two girls about our age, both with tumbling Reddish-brown hair, neon green eyes, a ton of freckles and a backpack.  
"Hi, you must be Kit."She held out her hand  
"I'm Katii, and this is Skye" she said as he took her hand. She smiled and glanced past him at us, smiling even more.  
"it's good to finally meet you, we're Andrews daughters." She said, still smiling.


	4. 4 Friendly Foes

~ Kit's POV~

I smiled, feeling the surprise flit across my face. I stepped back and welcomed the two girls inside. "everyone" I turned fully and cleared my throat.  
"this is Katii and Skye" I let my eyesight linger a little longer on Derek and Simon that everyone else.  
"Andrew's daughters." I finished as surprise flashed across everyone's face. Katii smiled and continued for me.  
"Sorry to drop in on y'all like this, but Dad always told us to come to you if we ran into trouble. Skye is a witch and I'm a Necromancer." She said, slinging her bag over her shoulder.  
"No, that's fine, you are more than welcome here, girls. I'm sorry for the surprise, I wasn't aware that Andrew ever had kids." I said to them. It was Skye who answered me.  
"He didn't talk about us a lot" She said and held her head back down.  
"alright" I nodded "so how about dinner" and began filing people towards the dining room.

~~ Chloe's POV

We all sat around the table passing the bowls of food around, my gaze meeting Derek's more than, each time the question in his eyes more than it was mine. But he would just shake his head and return to his food.  
"so, Katii, you're a necro? that's really cool, so is Chloe." Tori said as she sat beside Skye. Katii's eyes flicked up to me and i caught a glimpse of.. hate?  
but it was gone as she blinked and she put on a smile that would fool anyone it wasn't directed at.  
"That's awesome, I've never met another of us. I'm sure we'll be great friends" she laughed lightly and continued with her food. We ate in silence after that. Dismissing us from the table, Kit asked Tori to show the girls to their room, which was right across from hers.  
"yes dad" she pretended to huff, smiling at him. Once Derek and I had made it to escape of our room, he stripped down to his shorts and made it bed before i did, having to tangle with putting on one of his shirts. climbing in next to him, he shut off the lamp and cuddled up to me, trailing his fingers across my stomach in absentminded paths. but each touch filled me with warmth and I felt his body relax against mine as my fingers ran through his dark, soft hair. Soon the low grumble of his snore let me know he was asleep.  
From the hall I could hear two people whispering, tho i couldn't make it out. and then Tori and Skye said goodnight to each other and i heard the two doors shut. I blinked and let the bliss of sleep take me over.


	5. Visions and Bacon

Lexx:I love writing this story  
Mark:Yeah, but you know you don't own the story, right?  
Lexx: I remeber, but how awesome would that have been?  
Mark:Just get on with the story! I wanna know what happens.  
Lexx: Oh right!

~~ Derek's POV

I woke up the next morning to find our bed missing of my mate, which struck me as odd. I got up and stretched, Hunger berating my other thoughts. walking to my dresser, i froze mid step, and inhaled deep. A wolf? I inhaled again. No, definitely the smell of another werewolf. I threw sweats on as fast as i could, and walked out of our room. WE didn't live with another werewolf. I inhaled and just like that, the smell was gone. I sniffed around the hall but found no traces of it. Brows furrowing, I returned to our room to find Chloe coming out of our bathroom, her wispy blonde hair wet from her shower. I smiled and brought her into my arms.  
"I didn't wake you, did I Derr?"she asked, a small smile on her lips I shook my head.  
"and even if you did, I wouldn't have minded. I'm starving." She laughed at this and gave me a light kiss on the lips, then worming out of my grasp with a small giggle and headed for the door. Aiming to follow she stopped me.  
"We have new girls in the house and you are shirtless. I Don't want them getting any ideas now." She pretend tsk'd at me, trying not to grin but failing. I slipped a hoodie on and scooped her up and jogged down to the kitchen. Where Skye and Tori where chatting in the corner while Tori flipped pancakes, I could hear kit in the living room moving around. And then there was Katii at the table, waiting for me. Wait me? No, I meant us. well, anybody. Just the way she looked at me and Chloe was enough to set my wolf on edge. "good morning, happy couple" she addressed us as I set a giggling Chloe on her feet. "Morning Katii"Chloe said as she pulled out a chair and plopped down into it. Katii winced a little, "I forgot to mention yesterday, but I actually prefer Kat. if that's alright"  
"of course, Well then, Good morning Kat." Chloe said, smiling at her. I still didn't like her being near my mate, and now my pups. so I sat down next to Chloe and put my arm around her as Tori and Skye served the breakfast. We where joined soon by the rest of the house, being drawn by the smell of bacon and the fear of me eating it all. Nate walked in right behind Rae, who actually looked a little blushed. Nate, being Chloe's best friend and a goof for theatrics, got down on one knee in front where Chloe sat and took one of her hands.  
"Oh good morning, mother of wolves. How are you on this fine morrow?" he asked, failing to hide his grin.  
"My good sir, I am well this morrow, may I ask of your flock?" Chloe shot back, causing Nate to fain a swoon  
"We are well Madame, thank you for your grand concern. " He glanced over at the plates being set up on the table.  
"Oooh bacon" he said standing up and bowing to Chloe, and stealing a piece of the plate. Chloe laughed and Kat's eyebrows shot up, semi amused. Hell, I even cracked a grin.

**_ Did you catch that one pup, mother of wolves?_ _I like the title._** I rolled my eyes internally at my wolf.  
_Shuddup Lunix_. I thought back at him. My grin was broken by an ear piercing scream, who I soon realized was Skye. who was on the floor, screaming and looking like she was having a seizure. after dad looked at her, he ordered me to carry her up. I carried her to her room and laid her on her bed, followed by Tori. Kat didn't come up. Liz had to bring Tori her food because she refused to leave Skye's bedside. I shook my head in wonder and went outside for a run.


	6. 6 sibling trouble

**Thank y'all so much for the reviews! ****Keep them coming, my first story** **and I am seriously loving it!  
**Mark: -laughs- you don't own DP  
Lexx:Yeah I know, can we get on with the stor-  
Mark:no, get it. You don't own DP.  
Lexx:...  
Lexx:Oh! hahah very funny babe, can I get on with the story now?  
Mark: yes please do. -whipsers- Lexxie doesn't own darkest powers  
Lexx:shut up and read XD

Skye's POV~

My sister stalked back and forth in front of my bed, practically seething.  
"Skye, you are going to tell me what you saw, and you are going to tell me now" She said without looking at me, her tone of voice making my insides flinch.  
"Kat, I've already told you all that I can, and we are living with a werewolf, so try to keep your voice down" I shot back at her, the shyness in my voice taking over. "no, the big oaf is still out on his morning run, and what is this with you and the witch? Witches are ridiculous species and I don't like you getting comfy with her. They are almost as disgusting as Necros" She turned and prowled towards me,sneer looming on her face. Making me roll my eyes despite being terrified.  
"Kat, she's just a friend, and besides, people here think that you are a necromancer, don't forget." I replied to her, shrinking back a little from her as she trust her face suddenly towards me, her canines longing and her fur exploding from her face. Kat pointed a long claw at me and talked in a voice that was half her human form and half her supernatural form, a werewolf.  
"Just chill your shit, you little brat, the quicker we get done with this, the quicker we can get home" she snarled at me, as she pulled back her face returned to the warm Kat I knew was a lie.  
"Now cover me up, I can hear the mutt returning and the last thing I need is for this to go south" she snapped at me. closing my eyes and brushing aside the fear my sister caused me, I summoned a spell and disguised her again under the scent of a necromancer. I opened my eyes and sighed just as I heard the front door open and Derek stomp up the steps. Kat smiled at me and walked out the door. I could hear her say hello to Derek on the way past, and I heard his uneasy, distracted grumble of a retort. Well shit.

Dereks POV

I jogged around the corner, the house coming in to view. I smiled, thinking of Chloe siting inside. I slowed to a walk as i approached the front walk, stopping dead in my tracks and inhaling two deep breaths. is that.. There is it again, the wolf smell. I inhaled again and it was gone, but I smelled it, Werewolf. I quickly ran inside and shut the door behind me, taking the stairs two a time to get to our room, at the top of the steps Kat was just shutting Skye's bedroom door, she leaned against it and smiled at me.  
"Hey Derek" she called, I mumbled something back, not caring about the weird little necromancer. I opened the door and found Chloe safe and sound, sleeping on our bed. I smiled as her head lifted up a little and smiled sleepily at me.  
"Hey Derr" she said before plopping hear head back onto the pillow and mumbling to herself as she went back to sleep. I grabbed a towel and headed for the shower. Smiling to myself, enjoying how peaceful she looked and how big her belly had started getting.


	7. 7 It's about to get good

Hey babes! sorry to not update for a while, I was out of state visiting some old friends. This chapter might be a bit filler but I have the next two ready and will post one if not both within the hour. I am some seriously devious and delicious plot twists for y'all c: Do I really need a disclaimer right now? I don't own DP, the wonderful Kelly Armstrong does. and I am trying hand over fist to track down a copy of the stuff she wrote that is a prequel to DP and is about Derr's and Simons life before Lyle and everything.

Derek's pov

Flipping the pancakes I had made onto a plate for Chloe, I turned off the stove and headed upstairs to wake her up. Grinning to myself like a goofball, I was excited to surprise her. I made it to the top of the stairs and froze, there was a quiet, low moaning coming from down the hall, panicking thinking it was Chlo, I started to walk faster, stopping just before our bedroom door I realized it was coming from the next room down. Skye's room. I could fele my eyebrows shoot up as I reconized the voices of Skye and Tori, I turned back to the door trying not to laugh just as it opened and my favorite blonde smacked right into me, falling back on her butt. I set the tray down and reached for her.  
"Chloe, you okay?" I asked her, to which her response was a light chuckle  
"I promise i'll stop running into you someday." She said, using my hands to pull herself up.  
"I made you breakfast, if you're hungry" I said, glancing at the almost forgotten tray  
"Ravished" she grinned and kissed me  
"Sorry, don't mean to interrupt the love fest here, but Kit needs Derek"A voice floated form down the hall, I turned to see Kat standing there, as if waiting.  
I rolled my eyes at her so only Chloe could see, earning me a grin from her.  
"I'll be here when you're done, love" she mumbled and shoo'd me towards the stairs. I could hear Kat's voice trailing me, but I didn't care to listen.

~Chloe's POV  
Kat walked to where I was still standing in the doorway to mine and Derek's room, smiled a overly sweet smile at me.  
"so do you know how many pups there are yet?" she asked causally  
I shook my head and stretched.  
"well, I can't wait to meet the little fellas, anyway" she patted me on the arm and waled towards her room. the door opening just before she reached it and a very flushed Tori emerged, almost smacking right into her.  
"woah, watch where you're going, please" Tori said, her bitch voice creeping through. I could feel Kat roll her eyes and brush past her into the room, slamming the door behind her.  
"I trust that girl about as much as I can throw her." Tori commented to me as she walked past.  
"probably for good reason, too" I mumbled as I headed back into my room to eat and watch tv.


	8. Can I kill her off yet?

Well guys, let the title begin to come to live. thanks for sticking with the story so far, please review! and if you can catch where Damien is from, you win and I love you! XD  
AJ: I didn't know you wrote  
Lexx: It's not like I own DP, just Kat and Skye  
AJ: *puts hand over Lexxies's mouth* shut up i'm trying to read what happens  
Here we goooo 3!

Tori's POV  
*few days later*  
I rolled my eyes to myself as I turned by ipod off and tossed it onto the bed. I frumped my hair in the mirror and tried to get it to lay flat while I mused about what I had learned  
Kat's a jealous twat, no surprise there. Sliding my phone from my pocket and clicked on Damien's number, he's a genius and I had a few questions for him when there was a soft knock on the door.  
"It's open" I called  
"hey" Skye said softly as she moved into the room and shut the door behind her, I grinned and patted the bed beside me, planting a quick kiss on her mouth making her smile.  
"What's up sweetie?" I asked, brushing some of her hair out of her face  
She shook a little and leaned into me  
"I'm just a little freaked out, these Visions are getting to me, I don't even know what they are about anymore"  
"It's alright, did you have another one?" to which she just nodded and curled herself in my lap. petting her hair, my phone buzzed. It was Damien, perfect timing as always for him.  
"_you needed me_?" his text read  
"_you know me hun, I have some major questions for you and your big brain, think you could do some research for me_?" I clicked back quickly  
"_Anything you need, what's up?_"  
"_Katherine drandling, age 17, father Andrew Drandling, mother unknown. Has a twin sister named Skye. originally from Buffalo. I need to know what you got and I need to know what race Kat is._" I texted to him  
"_you got it, give me two hours_." the reply came almost instantly. satisfied with my soon to be answers, I snapped my phone shut and snuggled close to my already asleep girlfriend.

Chloe's POV  
I jolted out of my seat where I had apparently fallen asleep, calling for Derek as another small kick landed itself on the inside of my stomach. He rushed in and began freaking right the fuck out and asking if I was okay, I only responded my placing his hand so he could feel the movement.  
"our pups" he mumbled as he leaned forward and cuddled my stomach, hearing their heartbeats  
"Hey, Derek?" I asked tentatively  
"yeah Chloe" he said tilting his head to look at me with out removing himself from the pups  
"How. um, how many are there?" I asked  
Sliding his head back down and listening for a second, he grinned and returned his gaze to mine.  
"three, three pups" making me smile so hard my face hurt. A knock at the door caused us to break the gaze to find Kit standing there, looking happy. Derek sighed without asking anything and stood.  
"we're gonna go pick up some stuff for the kids, we'll be back in a bit" he gave me a brief kiss and headed for the door. I heard him tell Kit how many kids there were, and that earned a cheer from Simon. I watched out the window as the three of them walked to the car and left. I was still staring out the window when i thought I heard the small squeak of the door, turning to see who it was, the back of my skull exploded in sudden pain, causing me to fall and blackness to take me over. 


	9. Delcious twists,not cinnamon, either

I dont own DP! but how awesome would that be?! 3  
To the wonderful the only one for you, Happy late birthday! so it took me so long to update, i was at my friends house for the weekend and didn't have acess to the story, and thanks for the comments and reviews! Keep them coming and enjoy my plot twists!  
Much love,  
~~Lexxie

Chloe's Pov*  
'My head felt like shit, ugggghh where was Derek, he should be in bed by now, it's like what, 4 in the morning. that explsins why it's so cold, maybe he left the window open again.' My thoughts mumbled until I snapped back into reality, I wasn't warm in bed, I was in a chair, as I strained and found my wrists where tied behind me. The room was dark, too dark for me to see anything.  
"hello?" I called out, my voice a little horse and crackly  
"you're awake, finally, we don't have a lot of time together so we should get this show on the road" a voice called from the darkness, followed by a gut twisting laugh and the sound of slow footsteps a bit off.

Tori's POV*  
*BUZZ*  
"Tori, it's Damien, you have some serious shit, you might wanna sit down." Damiens text read as I blinked back the sleep still in my eyes, I shifted around Skye's sleeping body so i could respond  
"I'm fine, give me all you got" the text was almost instant  
"well, this is a total shit fest. Andrew Dranding doesn't have any children, let alone twins. Kat and Skye Drandling belong to Cain Snow, Skye is a witch, like you. and here is the bomb." it read  
"give it to me" I replied  
"Katherine Drandling is a werewolf" My stomach dropped.  
"Oh shit" I said out loud. Untangling myself from Skye, I ran to Chloe and Derek's room, the guys where still gone, but Chloe should kn-  
I stopped dead in my tracks to open the door and find Chloe gone and a small pool of blood on the floor. I turned and high tailed it back to my room to wake up Skye only to find her gone.

Chloe's POV  
The click of the footsteps stopped just outside the span of light, another laugh floated towards me, making me shiver. A flick of silver caught in the bare light, glinting as it was turned each which way.  
"What, does the big, bad, necromancer not want to play with the big, bad wolf?" the voice floated to me again, It seemed so familiar, but my head was still swimming to hard to figure it out.  
The figure stepped forward out of the Shadows, and shook her hair out as she waggled the knife in my direction. Oh shit. Before me, grinning like the wicked witch of the west who just caught Dorothy, stood Kat.  
"Kat, what's going on, why are you doing this?" I choked past my fear and surprise to ask  
"Don't worry little Necro, this will only hurt a lot" she said as she took a step closer and lashed out her arm, slicing me across my cheek.  
now crying, I asked her "Kat, please let me go, and all this can be behind us, please okay?"  
She shook her head and leaned towards me, sitting on a crate behind her.  
"Listen up little Necro, see, here is what's gonna happen" she said, flicking the blade each which way to see the line of crimson on it that was my blood.  
"Where I come from, you know, Werewolf land or whatever your disgusting species calls it, We have a little law of nature, Humans call it something along the lines of an Eye for an Eye"  
"the hell are you talking about Kat, We didn't do anything for an eye" I said, fear turning into anger.  
She lunged towards me, her face inches from mine.  
"Bull shit, I've been tracking you and your little mutt down for years now. your Lab Rat mutt Killed my mate, so maybe the term is better put, Mate for a mate."  
I struggled against my restraints  
"Derek Never killed anyone, you have the wro-" Then it hit me. "Liam" Her grin widened at his name  
"Look, Kat, Liam tried to kill Derek, it was a complete accident and-" I was cut off by her doubling over in laughter  
"Listen bitch, I don't give a shit why it happened, honestly, Liam probably had it coming, but that doesn't change the fact that my mate is gone because of your fucking dog, so I think it's pretty close to time to even the score" She laughed as she reached around me and I felt the silver blade cut me right above my eyebrow.  
"you know, killing your mutt pups before I kill you is almost worth getting a little burned from the silver" She said, holding up the blade, making me realize she had put on a glove.  
"My pups?" My mind back tracked to all the silver lore on Werewolves, I thought all of it was bull. Oh shit.  
"now shut your face, I find both it and your voice horribly annoying. now lets get started" she smiled and walked towards me, laughing hysterically the whole way.


	10. Elementry, my dear watson

Hello you wonderful people! I am so exicted. only one more chapter to go after this one. I have loved writing for you guys and it has been one hell of a road. I have already started another story that I hoe you guys enjoy. Well, here it is. the next installment of the evil Kat, the sweet necromancer and the werewolf we all know and love.  
I don't own anything. but I am very happy to say I own Skye. she turns out pretty cool, I think.

Tori's POV  
Derek was out of the car before it stopped, Nate, Liz and Rae where already searching the surrounding woods and areas.  
"Derek, I-" he ran past me and practically broke down the door to his room, finding Chloe's blood, he put his fist through the wall. which made me wince, the wall he punched was pure brick. the sunlight gleamed in through the hole in the wall, giving an awkward warmth to the room.  
"DEREK" I shouted at him till he turned towards me, looming over me. Where it anyone else they would have pissed themselves and crawled away, but this was my brother, and was well used to this. Btu I had to give him props, Derek could Loom across a room.  
"What, Tori. " his voice was filled with anger  
"It's Kat"  
"What?" his brows furrowing  
"Kat is a werewolf"  
A few more punches to the brick wall later, Kit and Simon had gotten caught up by Nate and Liz, and had all made it upstairs.  
"I am so sorry to all of you, I checked the girls out when they first arrived, there where records and everything proving they where Andrews kids.. I just.." Kit trailed off, at a lost for words.  
Derek's face instantly softened a little as he walked over to our dad.  
"it's alright dad, we just have to find her." he said and kit nodded.  
My phone buzzed in my pocket and I opened to find Skye's and Damien's number in the text inbox, I clicked onto Skye's first. My insides heaving worse into a war of anger and worry.  
"your life with Cassi, I'm sorry babe. I never meant for...I'm sorry and I love you" I frowned at her text. so she did know about this, and she knew about Kat. I can't believe she wou-Cassi? how the hell did she know about Cassi, my best friend who I met a few weeks after we had escaped the Edison group more than ten years ago. She had been to Lyle house before I arrived and was the only prior ward to ever escape. And I don't see what that had to do with anything... I shook my head and flipped over to Damiens text.  
"a note was placed on my dorm door, it's addressed to be texted to you from a lady S." I sighed and hit reply.  
"What does it say Dam?"  
"it just says 135 Addison drive, mean anything to you?" he replied. It sounded familiar, but it didn't mean anything to me. I was just about to text Damien no when I turned on Simon and Derek.  
"What was the street that Lyle house was on?" I asked them, drawing quizzical glances from both them and dad.  
"something with an A, Allards, maybe. why does it matter Tori?" Simon asked walking towards me, frown deepening.  
"Addison" Derek said, his eyes widening.  
"Get in the car" Dad said to everyone as Derek had already bound down the stairs and was out the door.

Damiens POV  
I waited patiently for Tori's text, but one never came. I ran my fingers through my mussed hair as I flopped down onto a couch and leaned against Shaunee, my irritation running thicker than ever.  
"Witch trouble?" She asked me, adjusting my black scarf as she did so. I just nodded and leaned against her, sighing a huge breath and staring at my phone. As if I didn't have enough batshit crazy stuff going on with everything here, now Tori was in trouble. I sighed again and tapped my phone against my knee. Shit.

Chloe POV  
**SMACK**  
The noise echoed through the room as another backhand was delivered by the ever grinning Kat. She reached out and cut another slice onto my arm, the silver burning me and making me dizzy.  
I had long since stopped pleading with her and now just prayed to every religion's I had ever heard anyone talk about god begging for rescue. I small thought struck up in the back of my mind, me yelling at Derek so many years ago that I wasn't a damsel in distress, despite what he thought. and yet here I was, I laughed, it hurt so badly, but that only made me laugh worse.  
**SMACK**  
"the fuck is so funny you dumb bitch" Kat howled and planted her boot against my bruised body. I only laughed harder.  
"you stupid bitch!" Kat screamed and raised the blade above her, aimed for full plunge into my temple. She screamed and thrust her arms downward, her scream cut in half by a joined scream and a new scream. I opened the eyes I hadn't realized I had shut to see Skye on top of Kat, punching the hell out of her. Kat screamed violently and tackled upwards, sending her twin and herself rolling across the floor, swinging, pulling hair and screaming. I started to feel fuzzy again, on the verge of passing out, I heard what sounded like a door slam somewhere far offish. Blackness took over me and I could only faintly hear the screams of the twins as Skye and Kat fought.  
"Chloe, oh fuck, Chlo, c'mon girl, wake your ass up" I faintly heard what sounded like Tori. My brain interrupted with the pure horror of Tori being the person to greet me when I died. I had to deal with her enough over the years...I felt the wood beside me jump like it was being slammed into. Another yell joined into the screams. one of the screams stopped. More talking I couldn't make out, more things hitting the wood, this time far off. A deep scream matching a higher pitched one rang in my ears, making me try to open my eyes. I heard sobbing. A loud CRACK roused the room, making everything seem still. then I was moving, gently swaying, the voices becoming distant lullaby's as I drifted farther and farther into darkness.


	11. Forever and love

Hey guys! Well, this is it. I really loved writing for you all and I am definitely gonna write more stories. Thank you so much to everyone who read this, who followed and Favorited, and especially to you who reviewed. It made my year. So here's the final chapter of Betrayal, Love and Surprises.  
yours In earth and moon  
~LexxieKra

Chloe's pov  
My head hurt, and this bed hurt, I rolled over in confusion. Shouldn't Derek be in bed, If I was surely so should he. he wasn't set to change for another two weeks, and he would have woken me up if he did. I frowned when I was only met by more starchy sheets. I opened my eyes and flinched a little when the brightness of the light hit my eyes. I blinked until I had adjusted to the light, looking around the room, Derek sat in a chair beside the bed asleep. Tori and Skye's sleeping bodies laid tangled on the other bed in the room. Simon and Kit where no where to be seen. I reached over and brushed Derek's hand, making his eyes snap open. he reached forward and gently took my hands in his face, looking as if he was about to cry.  
"I had thought I lost you" he stroked his thumb against my cheek, making me wince a little.  
"Can't get rid of me that easily" I said, taking his hand in mine. Skye's voice filtered from across the room.  
"Chloe?" she said, sounding tired and very sad.  
I turned my head to her, she looked rough. she had a bandage around her head and her arm was in a sling, she looked like she hadn't slept in weeks.  
"yeah Skye?"  
"I'm so sorry, I couldn't stop her and I didn't mean for any of this to happen and I'm so sorry" she began to cry  
"Skye, it's alright. we'll live past this, it's okay."I used my free hand to close the space between us and I clasped her hand in mine. she smiled and hiccuped past the sob. I turned over and required the knowledge of the rest of our family.  
"Dad, your dad are in the cafeteria, getting coffee. Simon is in the nursery ward" he answered carefully. my eyebrows knit together.  
"Nursery ward?" i asked, glancing down to my very UN-pregnant stomach. I returned my gaze to Derek, panic in my eyes.  
"when you got here, it was either deliver them or they wouldn't make it." he said, my worry not dying down.  
"Relax Chlo, all three came out healthy. two girls and a boy" he smiled and patted my hair.  
I nodded and then stiffened in my bed. "Wheres Kat?" I asked, and everyone just dropped their eyes.  
"She's taken care of" Tori answered, rising from the bed and stretching.  
"Oh" I furrowed my brow and tried to sit up more, finding I could move easier when the door shot open and Aunt Lauren stormed in, pushed Derek out of her way and threw her arms around me, In the doorway stood my dad, surpise on his face as much as Derek's, It made me laugh. My family was incredible, and I'm glad nothing had caused harm to them.

*Glass shatters*  
Chloe:Whoa okay what do you think you're doing?  
Lexx:Uh...ending the story?  
Chloe: Hell no you are not I want to meet my babies first  
Lexx: oh, ah, sorry.  
Chloe:Hurrmph *Tapes back glass that forms 4th wall*

Simon stood behind the doorway where Steve was filling it, holding two wrapped bundles and a nurse in rubber ducky scrubs behind him holding a third. Dad cleared his throat and moved out of the way. The parade of bundles entered the room and Simon handed the two blue ones to me. Dark hair peeked from the tops before I could even see the child inside, one had my blue eyes, the other had Derek's emeralds. both giggled happily at me, Derek took the pink bundle from the nurse and held her for me to see. Already blonde curls fell from her head, and when my eyes met her I sucked in air and broke out into a grin. Her eyes, one ocean blue and the other, greener than the forest's trees. Smiling at me just like her fathers, my heart fluttered.  
"This is Rose, the one with your eyes is Chris, and my eyes is Charlie" Derek said, leaning around our family to kiss my temple. No other place I'd rather be then here, now and with my family. forever. 


End file.
